pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Units
There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the player's army. They are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are six unit types in the first game, and nine in the second. The player may use a maximum of 3 types of units per battle (as well as the Hero Patapon in Patapon 2). This makes unit selection and formation a key strategy aspect of the game. Hatapon Hatapon is the first Patapon on both games you may encounter,and functions to hold the army together and leads them but doesn't attack.Holds high the Patapon banner with on owl on the top. He has approximately the same HP and stats as a Barsala Yaripon. His death results in mission failure, but is fairly rare the most important Patapon in your army,given his high HP. "Hata" (旗) means "flag" or "banner" in Japanese. Acquisition (both games) Hatapon is available from the beginning of the games. Fever Mode The Hatapon has no combat abilities, he still stands by or it is unknown he increases health. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) The Hatapon has no combat abilities, he only stands by. Yaripon Spear-throwing Patapon. This is the initial unit type given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2, and is useful for both hunting and fighting. Their fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A full Yaripon squad consists of 6 Yaripon. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. They are also resistant to fire and drowsiness. Acquisition in Patapon The Yaripon is available from the beginning of the game. After that, you can create Yaripons at Mater by using Meat and Wood (the Meat can NOT be replaced by Vegetables as with Tatepons). Fever Mode The Yaripon does a high jump attack and does twice the original damage. The jump increases the range of its spear, so the Yaripon will walk greater distances towards the enemy to attack. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) The Yaripon does a jump attack just like in Fever mode. Hero Mode The Iron Fist The Hero Yaripon will throw a spear that explodes into green fog on impact, dealing fire damage in a large radius. It is helpful for damaging very large bosses, such as Manboth, Centura, Garuru, and large groups of Karmen. Patapon 3 The Hero will throw 2 flaming spears straight forward at the enemies. Tatepon These Patapons are equipped with axes/swords and shields and are primarily melee fighters. They are useless while hunting, as their attack range is negligible at best and their approach scares off prey. Tatepons are arguably the best defense Patapon units, as their shields can protect the entire army from enemy attack. While in Fever Mode, their shields increase in size and provide better protection. A full Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepon. "Tate" (盾) means "shield" in Japanese. Acquisition in Patapon The Tatepon can be created by getting Tatepon Memory from the mission "Escape from Isolation"After that, you can create Tatepons at Mater by using Meat and Ore (the Meat can be replaced by Vegetables to reduce Ka-ching cost). Fever Mode In Fever, the shields Tatepons wield grow larger when the ChakaChaka song is played, allowing for more damage to be reduced and making their defensive power even greater. When defending with the PonChaka song, damage from melee units will be completely negated and the Tatepons become immune to knockback, making the melee units easy prey for your ranged units. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) The Tatepons rushes forward and does a spinning jump attack, doing some damage.' '''Defending after a charge further improves their already-great defenses (although their shields do not enlarge, even in Fever mode). Hero Mode '''Energy Field' The Hero Tatepon cannot attack at this point, but in exchange, your Patapons cannot be harmed for the duration of the skill (as long as your Hero's spirit warrior is still visible). Yumipon Bow-wielding Patapon. These Patapon have the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are placed in the back of any army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in fever mode, they fire three arrows at once. A full Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipon. "Yumi" (弓) means "bow" in Japanese. Acquisition in Patapon The Yumipon can be created by getting Yumipon's Memory from "Crack The Zigoton Fort" . After that, you can create Yumipons at Mater by using Wood and Ore. Fever Mode In Fever, the Yumipons shoots 3 arrows, tripling their damage output. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) Same as Fever mode-launches three arrows at once. Hero Mode The Broken Arrow Your Hero will shoot out glowing arrows that can pierce through enemies and buildings. Unlike other skills that only attack twice in one Attack song no matter how high attack speed is, this attack can shoot out many arrows, depending on the Hero's attack speed. If your Hero has an extremely high attack speed (as a level 10 Chikurinchi Rarepon, for instance), he can easily fire at least once per tenth of a second. Patapon 3 The Hero will shoot multiple sparked arrows into the air and they will come down all on the enemies Kibapon Patapon cavalry unit. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, their speed and knockback greatly increase in fever mode. They should only be used by a skilled player. A full Kibapon squad consists of 3 Kibapon. "Kiba" (騎馬) means "horse-rider" in Japanese. Acquisition in Patapon Kibapons will be available after defeating Zaknel in the Deplorable Desert. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Kibapon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Yaripon Unlocking the Kibapon is fairly easy, as you only need to unlock the Pyopyo Yaripon to be rewarded the Kibapon memory. Fever Mode In Fever mode, Kibapons become fast and strong, performing strong charges into the enemy lines for impressive knockback. While dashing in fever mode, the Kibapons also gain immunity to most damage. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) If used while not in Fever, Kibapons will do the same charge as in Fever mode. Hero Mode The Destroyer The Kibapon Hero will charge forward with a purple aura, and attempt to kill/destroy anything in its path. Dekapon Mace-Wielding Patapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky, and as a result do massive damage to their targets. Unfortunately, Dekapons are extremely slow, which tempers their awesome might. If attacking after a PonChaka song, Dekapon have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapon. "Dekai" (でかい) means "gargantuan" in Japanese. Acquisition in Patapon Gaeen must be defeated to obtain the Dekapon Memory. Dekapons can be created using alloys and meat (veggies can replace the meat though, like with the tatepons). Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Dekapon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Tatepon. As with Kibapons, unlocking the Dekapon is easy, as you only need to unlock the Buhyokko and Wanda Tatepon to be rewarded the Dekapon Memory. In addition to being able to fly, the Dekapon is unkillable through drowning. Fever Mode Attack does not change, other than increased damage Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) Uses an ground pound attack that does damage and stuns nearby enemies. TITTIES! Hero Mode The Hammer The Hero will spin his club/hammer until he reaches his maximum range limit. (the range between the Hero and Hatapon). Megapon Megapons are by far the oddest unit in the game. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appears to smile all the time and even when enemies are around except if you miss a note. To attack, they play their horns and the soundwaves that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during fever mode that pierces and hits multiple times, causing massive damage. Unlike most Patapon units, their name has no Japanese origin, but is instead a pun of "megaphone". When upgraded to Mogyoon, Megapon can arguably deal the most damage in the game. They can easily hunt most creatures if made as Mogyoons, but need to be out of Fever mode to hunt Golden Motitis (Mositsis). Acquisition in Patapon Ciokina must be defeated to obtain Megapon's Memory. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Megapon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Yumipon Unlocking the Megapon is a bit harder than the Dekapon or Kibapon, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, the Buhyokko and the Menyokki Yumipon to be rewarded the Megapon memory. Fever Mode Blows out a flaming red note that goes through objects and can cause multiple hits. Charge Song (Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) Attack: Same as fever Defense: They will blow out green, brick like notes that act as a wall. Hero Mode The Icicle of Death Your Megapon Hero will shoot out three blue notes that freezes any enemies if it hits. Robopon Robopons are powerful robotic melee units that fight with their extraordinarily large LAZOR HANDS! Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Robopon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Tatepon. Unlocking the Robopon is quite expensive, as you need to unlock the Buhyokko, Wanda, Chigyobi and the Kanokko Tatepon to be rewarded the Robopon memory. Players of Patapon 1 who imported their old character and thus took all of their high-level resources with them, can unlock the Robopon within the first early hours of the game, as it needs no newly invented resources. Charged Attacks Robopons will shovel into the ground and take a giant boulder to throw it to the enemy (considered to be the strongest charge among the classes). This attack deals massive amounts of damage to bosses and especially buildings. Hero Mode Tornado Punch Simultaneously swings both arms and pummels enemies into submission. Cause great damage to structures. Toripon A bird-riding Patapon. He uses a javelin, much like the Yaripon's spear. He does similar damage to the Yaripons, but has much lower HP. Provides excellent air support and as long as you keep the rhythm going, he cannot be affected by melee attacks. Extremely effective units when fighting bosses with no air attacks, like Garuru or Zaknel. Also great when facing Karmen fortresses-as long as you can keep the enemy Yarimen and Yumimen busy. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Toripon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Yaripon. Unlocking the Toripon is very expensive, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, Fumya, Nyontama, Uhoho, Chiku, Koppen and the Sabara Yaripon to be rewarded the Toripon memory. Obviously, the Sabara Yaripon (comparable to the former "ultimate" Barsala) is the hardest part of unlocking the Toripon. Fever Mode Throws three javelins with double power and twice as fast as normal. Charged attack Similar to Fever attacks. 'Hero Mode' Bunker Buster An incredibly powerful explosive javelin, much like the Iron Fist. This is extremely effective against enemy Tatepon and Yaripon squads. It's also great against bosses. Mahopon Patapon spellcaster. Wields a variety of staffs and wears boots. Frail, but able to perform a variety of duties for the team. Unlike most Patapon units, the Mahopons' abilities change depending on what staff they currently wield, "Maho"(魔法) means "Magic" in japanese means Mahopon Are Magical Patapons,They are the most usefull patapons in game, Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Mahopon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Yumipon. Unlocking the Mahopon is fairly expensive, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, Fumya, Uhoho and Koppen to be rewarded the Mahopon memory. Fever attack: *Fire Staff: A great fireball explodes on the enemy. *Ice Staff : A blizzard ball falls on the enemy. Able to ricochet onto other foes. *Lightning Staff: Many thunder-strikes hit the enemy. *Divine Staff: The ground will make geysers to attack the enemy just like in the dessert. *Magic Staff : Icy ball falls from the sky on an enemy. *Heaven Staff: Same attack as the Lightning Staff. Charged Attack If an enemy is in range, the Mahopon creates a force field that reduces damage to all the Patapons. Sometimes, it heals the entire army (except Hatapon) during the charge. *Fire Staff:Gas floats near the enemy and fiercely explodes. *Ice Staff: Unchanged. *Lightning Staff: Unchanged. *Divine Staff: The Ground Will make small embers and makes 3 giant fire explosions (this has been most powerfull). *Magic Staff: Unchanged. *Heaven Staff: Almost same as the Fire Staff but involves thunder descending from the sky instead of a firey explosion. Hero Mode Hail Mary Meteors will slowly rain from the sky for the entire duration. They are very effective at setting pretty much anything on fire, and are a godsend versus ice-based bosses.